Promesas
by Zhang96
Summary: Después de dos años, volvía para cumplir la promesa que había hecho. Porque él, era un Uchiha y las palabras dichas; significaban mucho más de lo que podría aceptar abiertamente. Advertencias: Spoilers.


_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, el siguiente One-shot lo había pensado cuando terminó el manga, pero no puede con él. Hasta ayer en la noche y pues, el título sí que fue complicado. Me gustaría dedicarse a Juliana, mi amiga paisa. Gracias por tu punto de vista, espero les guste a todos. _

_**Advertencias: Spoilers**_

_Este fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction como en Fanfic .Es, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

><p><strong>-PROMESAS-<strong>

"_Un hombre de noble corazón irá muy lejos, guiado por la palabra gentil de una mujer."—Goethe_

.

.

.

Suspiró profundamente, observando el paisaje de la cuidad que se levantaba delante de él. Había llegado, después de dos años fuera de la aldea tratando de encontrarse consigo mismo. De ver el mundo con ojos diferentes al odio, de creer que sólo la oscuridad y los deseos egoístas de los demás motivaban las acciones de los ninja. Su redención.

Entrecerró los ojos, acomodándose un poco la capa para protegerse del frío que comenzaba a tomar posesión del ambiente, a lo mejor ese año el invierno llegaría con más fuerza que el otro. Comenzó a caminar lentamente, en dirección a la puerta de Konaha; con destino a su hogar. Mientras una sonrisa involuntaria escapaba entre sus labios, recordó el día de la despedida.

Rozando de manera inconsciente la banda que se guardaba en el bolsillo derecho. Ya todo estaba solucionado; sólo restaba cumplir con la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo, se lo debía a Itachi. Recordando a su hermano, observó su mano derecha rememorando el sonrojo que había adornado el rostro de una chica, con cabellos rosas y ojos verdes, _su molestia._ A quien le debía un regalo y esperaba, fuera tan especial para ella como para él.

Deteniéndose repentinamente al sentir un gran chakra a sus espaldas, fijo su mirada nuevamente en dirección a Konoha. Mientras una gran bola de color amarillo surcaba el cielo nocturno, para estrellarse con la montaña de los kages. Algo malo estaba a punto de suceder. Frunciendo el ceño, dejando a un lado toda la tranquilidad anterior, comenzó a correr en dirección a la aldea.

Pasó rápidamente por el puesto de control vació; esquivando a las personas que habían salido a las calles para ver el alboroto. Saltando hacía atrás antes de que un desconocido interrumpiera en su camino.

Activó el Sharingan, llevando su único brazo al mango de su katana. No parecía necesario utilizar el Rinnegan aún, lo guardaría para otro momento más crucial.

— ¿Qué quieres?—preguntó señalando con la katana.

—Uchiha Sasuke—murmuró el desconocido a través de una máscara, que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro. Mientras se colocaba en posición de pelea. Haciendo que él, fruncirá más el ceño—.Te sellaré—informó lanzándose sobre el Uchiha. Esas palabras…parecían las que hace dos años habían pronunciado cuando enfrentaron a Kaguya ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Esquivando un par de golpes, evadió al enemigo posicionándose detrás de esté. En ocasiones como esa, había pensando en quedarse un poco más para recibir la prótesis en base a las células de Hashimara, hubiera sido una buena idea. Sin embargo, estaba firmemente convencido de que todas las cosas que se presentaron a través de sus viajes, quedarían en la ignorancia porque sus deseos de quedarse se volverían más y más fuertes, con el pasar de los días.

Lo sabía, ellos perdonaron y olvidaron todos sus pecados. No obstante, tenía una deuda consigo mismo y quería cumplirla antes de iniciar nuevamente, de ser feliz.

— ¿Qué quieres?—volvió a preguntar, con el brazo sujetando la katana que rozaba delicadamente la piel de su atacante, exigiendo una respuesta clara y concisa.

—Aquello que fue tomado en un tiempo, y aún no se ha regresado a su forma original. Lo que hace dos años trataron de recuperar, pero fracasaron. _Cuando la luna caiga, todos los que usaron el chakra como un arma, pagaran las consecuencias...es cuestión de minutos, para que la humanidad sea destruida—._Pronunció sin vacilación, dedicando una última mirada antes de sonreír y explotar, dejándole un plazo muy corto de reacción. Mientras se cubría del gran destello de luz, que iluminaba todo el lugar.

Sintió la falta de aire en sus pulmones, la sangre brotar rápidamente por la boca y su cuerpo más pesado de lo normal. Viéndose obligado a apoyar sus rodillas en el suelo, mientras el cansancio ganaba la batalla ¿qué estaba pasando? Se cuestionó tosiendo un par de veces más, dejando las marcas de sangre sobre la tierra. Levantó la cabeza, intentando activar el Rinnegan y fracasando en el proceso. Había subestimado el oponente demasiado pronto, se afirmó llevándose una mano al pecho, al tiempo que más estragos recorrían cada parte de su anatomía. Al igual que las pulsaciones de dolor, repartiéndose por cada punto.

_Su último aliento de vida, robado por el extraño ente que se alzaba con gracia frente a él. _

Vio las extrañas criaturas tan parecidas a marionetas, aglomerarse a su alrededor, formando aproximadamente tres círculos impidiendo el paso. Visualizó cada uno de sus movimientos, mientras su mano derecha ardida constantemente, iluminando la marca de la luna. Una serie de pergaminos extendidos en su dirección, sellos de manos y palabras que nunca había escuchado. Parecía ser una invocación.

Trató de ignorar el dolor que punzante que se intensificaba a cada minuto. Intentando tomar su katana para atacar; sin embargo, con un simple movimiento se vio nuevamente sobre el suelo respirando con dificultad. Parecía que la explosión había bloqueado todos sus sentidos y puntos de chackra, impidiendo la movilidad; debilitando a cada segundo que pasaba lo poco que quedaba en su anatomía con ayuda de esos sellos y pergaminos.

"_¿Dónde estaba el idiota de Naruto? ¿Dónde estaba Sakura? o ¿Kakashi?"_ Se preguntó a punto de perder la conciencia, mientras la sangre fluía por su boca cayendo sobre toda la mano que parecía desvanecerse a cada minuto.

Mientras las explosiones se incrementaban y la conciencia se esfuma paulatinamente, cerró los ojos dejándose caer de espaldas. De nuevo esa sensación recorría su cuerpo, como hace dos años durante su pelea con Naruto donde ambos perdieron un brazo, la voz de Sakura a lo lejos. Llamándole como siempre, abrió los ojos tratando de buscar su mirada verde. Pero no había nada, sólo esas marionetas en la misma posición algo distorsionadas para sus ojos negros.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!—escuchó el gritó nuevamente, mucho más cerca que las vez anterior. En compañía de un grito lleno de rabia y golpes a diestra y siniestra. Mientras el dolor se iba lentamente, dando paso al cansancio. ¿Qué estaba pasando? él era un Uchiha, podía pelear durante largas horas sin presentar agotamiento y esa simple explosión, ahora lo tenía tendido en el suelo, agonizante.

—Sasuke-kun—el leve susurró sobre su oído derecho, junto a una leve caricia. Provocaron que abriera los ojos nuevamente, tratando de enfocar a la persona que tocaba delicadamente su rostro. El cabello rosa y los ojos verdes, que comenzaban a distinguirte entre las neblina que cegaba sus ojos a la realidad; la expresión preocupada marcada en su cara, intentando descifrar lo que sucedía con él. Escaneando rápidamente con un poco de ninjutsu médico toda su anatomía.

—Sakura—llamó, esperando que a lo mirará.

—No hable, Sasuke—reprendió aún con los ojos sobre su torso, emanando chackra de color verde en él.

—Sakura, quiero darte…

—Qué te calles, déjame hace mi trabajo.

—Sabes que no servirá…

—Yo soy la médico, no tú. Sí me dejas hacer mi trabajo, estarás mejor; dime lo que quieras después—murmuró decidida, sin mirarlo. Olvidándose de los demás, dejando a un lado el ruido de la batalla que se desarrollaba a unos metros de ellos, dejando a un lado las marionetas que venían por ambos.

Alejando a la Haruno en un suspiró, observó como era atacada rápidamente por varias marionetas al mismo tiempo. Recibiendo algunos golpes en el vientre, antes de ser plenamente consciente de su nueva situación. La vio esquivar los últimos ataques, tan concentrada en su rival de adelante que dejó a un lado los posibles enemigos a sus espaldas.

Ahogó un gemido, al ver la criatura acercarse con una katana envuelta en otro ataque, tan parecido al Chidori de él. Trató de levantarse, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y descompuesto; pero no le importó tenía que salvarla…ella no, todos, menos ella.

—Sakura—susurró quedamente, sintiendo la garganta secarse en el acto. Mientras era atravesada por el ataque. Tratando de alcanzarla, hasta leer en los labios rosa de su compañera un leve _"Sasuke-kun" _y observar como sus ojos se llenaba de lágrimas, cayendo sobre la tierra, manchando paulatinamente su blusa de un rojo. Antes de notar el impacto contra su pecho; que detuvo la marcha, desmoronándose sobre sus rodillas escupiendo sangre por la boca.

Dejándose vencer por la pesadez de sus parpados, fue arrastrado a la oscuridad viendo por última vez la leve sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura. Mientras el frío se apoderaba nuevamente de su cuerpo, parecía no desear irse aún escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos llamándole. Sin embargo, no podía abrir los ojos, no sentía el aire recorrer sus pulmones _¿por qué no moría?_

—Sasuke, Sasuke—llaman a lo lejos, una y otra vez. Zarandeando su cuerpo con fuerza, sintió una mano cálida sobre su frente. Ahogándolo por completo, obligándole a abrir los ojos. Mientras unos temblores recorrían completamente su cuerpo, abrió la boca para toser, recuperando el aliento.

Parpadeo continuamente, tratando de entender qué había sucedido. Observó a su sensei mirarlo preocupado, vestido con el traje de Hogake acompañado de sus escoltas.

— ¿Qué…?

—Un Genjutsu, Sasuke—respondió seguro, interrumpiendo su pregunta.

— ¿Cómo si tenía activado el Sharingan? Es imposible.

—Durante la explosión, las partículas entraron en tu sistema por vía respiratoria Noqueando todo tu sistema nervioso, entraste en su juego—afirmó caminando a su lado, antes de seguir—Naruto, Sakura están persiguiendo al enemigo, Sasuke. Entraron antes de este ataque y secuestrar a las hermanas Hyuga.

—No están…

—No.

—Entonces, si él no está, lo único que me queda es protegerlos—aseguró lanzándose nuevamente a la batalla, activando todos sus sentidos. Evadiendo las explosiones y cubriendo su nariz en los momentos más críticos. Ignorando la pequeña sonrisa de su sensei.

Hace dos años había comprendió al fin los deseos de su hermano, y juró intentar volver al mundo mejor. Sin embargo, sus decisiones no fueron siempre las correctas, pero ahí estaba Naruto, su amigo. Quién estuvo dispuesto a perder un brazo, para detener la locura que había tomado el control de su mente y volvió a prometer en ese momento cuando el sol se vio nuevamente surcando el cielo, iluminando el camino que ayudaría y resguardaría lo que con tanto anhelo, Itachi y el idiota de Naruto deseaban proteger. Además de ello, él también tenía sus razones y había vuelto para terminar de alcanzar sus metas.

Lucharon durante horas contra los invasores, quienes mermaban con una rapidez impresionante. Hasta poder declararse victoriosos al crepúsculo, de la mañana siguiente. Mientras los aldeanos recogían y arreglaban las cosas que habían sido destruidas. Transcurrió una semana, esperando cerca de una edificación con vista a la gran puerta de Konoha que _ella_ entrará de nuevo. Mirando con una pequeña sonrisa el collar, se lo guardo en el bolsillo. Para continuar meditando a pesar de las condiciones climáticas, el invierno había llegado con fuerza aquel año.

Sin embargo, una serie de gritos justo delante de la gran puerta de la aldea, el mismo día que todo el pueblo organizaba el festival de invierno. Provocaron que centrara su atención en el pequeño grupo de personas que entraban por ella, el cabello rubio que llamaba la atención a kilómetros, le hicieron sonreír. Percatándose de otra cabellera rosa. Ahí estaba su objetivo, quién al parecer se había dado cuenta de su presencia, posando sus ojos verdes en él dedicando una gran sonrisa. Antes de comenzar a saltar de tejado en tajado, hasta su ubicación y abrazarle.

—Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun—murmuró Sakura con las mejillas teñidas de rosa, apoyada contra su pecho.

—Tardaste—reprochó, sintiendo como la chica se separaba confundida—Volví hace una semana, así que: Bienvenida, Sakura.

Terminó regalándole una pequeña sonrisa, junto al gesto que hacía su hermano. Picando su frente. Había vuelto cumpliendo su promesa, ya no existiría _"Tal vez la próxima" _Ya que,desde ese día se escribiría su nuevo futuro, se prometió rozando el collar en su bolsillo, el cual entregaría en la noche a su respectiva dueña. La cual ignoraba su acción totalmente, mientras le abrazaba.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Bueno, gracias por leer._

_Espero les haya gustado, el capítulo de "Contrastes del dolor" se encuentra en proceso, espero poder subirlo pronto también. _

_¡Saludos!_

_Cuídense _


End file.
